


It's True

by ssyou



Category: MXM (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: He's so in love, M/M, cursing, truth spell, whipped Youngmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssyou/pseuds/ssyou
Summary: Youngmin couldn't stop answering the truth. Seeing Sewoon has never been this dreadful.





	It's True

It all started on Monday evening, as far as Youngmin knew. They were arguing, Donghyun and him, over some move in a choreography and how things got heated the younger almost threw his cap onto the floor.

“Do you really want to do this?”

Youngmin thought of calming himself down before answering the nonsense question, but somehow the words have gotten out of his mouth without his concern.

“I do want to do this and I hate to argue with you because you are a precious dongsaeng to me, although you get on my nerves sometimes. I just want you to consider my opinion. Afterall, I only want the best for us, and for you. You know I would die for you, right? My God, I miss Sewoon. Where is he right now? What is he doing? I want to see him. I want to kiss him,” Youngmin answered in a breath, words pouring out faster than his brain could think. Donghyun seemed taken aback, mouth agap while his mind searched for the right reaction to the unplanned confession.

The confused expression in the older’s face was just as weird as the sudden blush on his cheeks.

“Wait, what?”

 

-

 

Youngmin considered himself a nice person. He rarely cursed and always tried to be polite. He was loved by his family and his friends and never received a file of complaint. Thus, by some magical event that might not or might be planned by a Higher Being, he was casted (cursed, definitely) by what Donghyun called ‘Im Youngmin’s Sincere Heart’ spell. Maybe He considered to test Youngmin’s nicety, who knew. But there must be some way to stop it. Honestly it didn’t cause much problem with the people around his circle, because he, thanked God, was a nice guy by nature. The glitch only happened if it was the person who was close to him, such as Donghyun and his mom. In the midst of sighing, Youngmin could only hope deep in his heart that it would stop, because he was gonna meet Sewoon soon and he would rather jump on a cliff than seeing firsthand what a rejection from unrequited love looked like.

Though unfortunately, Fate didn’t think so.

Donghyun the little bastard was in the toilet when Sewoon visited MxM’s waiting room, making a situation where there was no one to tell the chestnut about Youngmin’s current condition without prompting another question.

“Hey, hyung,” Sewoon came in in his white shirt and suspender, looking like a prince from faraway land with crinkle eyes and heaven-shaped lips. The sleeves were long, so only slight part of his fingers peeking out. And as usual, the coordi nuna always had a way to show Sewoon’s slim wist and long legs in majestic display, making Youngmin contemplate to dig his own grave right then and there.

God, help.

His messy heartbeats aside, the older did miss him though. Seeing the guy of his dream strode in into the room (and his heart) bowing to the staffs (right, they weren’t alone) with his ever present warm smile (who needs sunshine when you can have his smile anyway?), making his way to Youngmin until the younger’s smaller frame was only one meter in front of him just did something to his heart. He clenched his hand and lips, purposely didn’t reply Sewoon’s greeting in order to not raising a dangerous question.

He just smiled.

“How are you?” the younger asked with his head tilted slightly to the side, eyeing Youngmin like he was truly curious. Youngmin realized that Sewoon had to look up, and this close meeting Sewoon’s eyes could do harm to his already erratic heart, so he stared at his lips instead.

Wrong move.

“I’m fine, I’m feeling so fine and slightly nervous but I’m okay. You look fine, by the way.” Youngmin answered while moving his stare to the door behind Sewoon’s shoulder, almost cursed at Donghyun for taking so long. Anyway, question no. 1 was smooth. Thank God.

Sewoon gave a small laugh with palm covering his mouth, Youngmin could imagine the crinkle in his eyes and the alluring mole 3 centimeters from the corner of Sewoon’s bottom lip, could imagine the smaller guy hunched his shoulder thinking about something funny out of this world.

Okay, he lose. He wasn’t strong enough to resist that small hic sound, moreover the fact that he could actually see the real thing with his eyes (not from a dream, no). Sewoon’s fringe which always covered his forehead swayed slightly along the movement, his sleepy eyes now looking up at Youngmin in mischief. It has been too long, Youngmin missed him more than he thought he did, it felt like someone pulled a string on his heart and his stomach was full of butterflies.

“How could you feel so fine but nervous? Why would you be nervous anyway?”

Sewoon asked what he thought was a rethorical question, but unfortunately, a dreadful one to Youngmin.

Youngmin closed his eyes and sweats ran down on his neck, fighting himself from uttering words he knew would be pouring out the second he lost the battle of will.

Stop trying to move, Lips.

But it was a futile attempt.

Youngmin could only open his eyes to look at Sewoon hopelessly while his mouth started to spill words that came straight from his betraying heart.

“Because you’re here, that’s why. And Donghyun’s the little brat isn’t. I thought he wanted to help me. Did he plan this? Did God plan this? I might seem weird but believe me I am not, it’s just someone put a spell on me making me telling the truth especially that you’re here I am seven kinds of nervous. Because I love you and I don’t want to terrify you by telling things such as how your eyes are so beautiful, your heart too, and your lips, God, your lips. I want to kiss them. I need to kiss them. Right. Now. Will you marry me? Please say Yes. Or at least be boyfriends first? Be mine? I love you, okay? I worry about you, okay? I’ll take care of you till the end. Be mine, you know me, right? You saw me, right? I’ll protect you till th-“ out of nowhere an angel came and put their hands on Youngmin’s mouth to prevent him from confessing any further. It was Donghyun, freaking Donghyun. The words died in five seconds and his dongsaeng squeezed his shoulder hard enough to get him back to reality.

His savior.

Youngmin was heaving and thankfully the confession was stopped. The thought of whether Donghyun has washed his hand or not didn’t even cross his mind, because his attention was now fully on the chestnut which smaller frame has now taken a step closer to where he was standing. Donghyun smiled awkwardly.

“Hi, Sewoon-hyung,”

But Sewoon’s gaze didn’t stray away from Youngmin. He looked at Youngmin for ten seconds, freaking longest ten seconds on Youngmin’s life before he realized the younger’s cheeks were getting red, and his ears too, and his (alluring) neck. Damn, Sewoon was blushing. Youngmin felt like he should say something, although he was still afraid of talking. Donghyun now released his hand from the older’s mouth and took several steps backward, sensing the need to leave the two alone and opted to move his frame to shield them from prying eyes. The hustle and bustle of the waiting room seemed to stop as Sewoon reach for Youngmin’s hand, still sweating from the occurrence, and squeezed it slightly. Youngmin could feel the smaller hand enclosing part of his palm, it was cold, and it shook. Sewoon opened his mouth halfway, and Youngmin thinking he could kiss him right then and there.

“What do you mean by be mine?”

.

.

Fuck.

 

 

(Yes, Youngmin and Donghyun cursed at the same time).

**Author's Note:**

> Reference to lyrics of Be Mine (in Youngmin's answer).  
> Sorry for making you curse, YoungDong...
> 
> Anyone interested in continuing what happens after this?


End file.
